Love is complicated!
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: When a girl falls for the younger bandmate of the boy who broke her sister's heart, things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

"Aviva! Sheila!" I yelled; trust them to run away on the first day. They're my little sisters and I swear they're Houdini reincarnated.

A short blonde head bobbed in front of my cousin's band. That's Aviva. Now, where's Sheila?

I ran over to Aviva. "You, young lady, are in massive trouble!" I scolded. Nate chuckled. I glared "Not. Helping. Have you seen another little girl but with brown hair?"

"I saw her over by Jase about five minutes ago." Nate answered "These are your sisters, right?"

"And Jase is? I'm Araminta." I knew him but he doesn't know me.

"Jason. You know the third member of Connect 3." Nate looked confused.

"What's Connect 3?" I decided to tease Nate a bit.

"You don't know what Connect 3 is? Have you been living under a rock?" Nate was clearly incredulous.

"Of course I know what Connect 3 is! My cousin is the lead singer!" I burst out laughing.

"You're Shane's cousin? He described you as sweet and gullible!" Nate cried.

At that moment, Dad came over with Sheila. "Sweet? Gullible? Araminta? Not possible. Araminta, why did I find Sheila by herself in the bushes?"

"The little devil escaped from the cabin. I left them for 5 minutes to get my suitcases and when I came back, they were gone!" I protested. Dad gave me a 'we'll talk later' look before he marched off. "Minty!" Oof. Shane appeared, giving me a massive bear hug. "Shane….can't….breathe!"

I went back to my cabin. My sister Aryah was there. "Aryah? What are you doing here? You haven't been here since you-know-who, btw he's here!" I asked her. "I fancied coming here again. I will avoid him." This girl with black shoulder length hair walked in. "Hi, I'm Mitchie! You must be my cabinmates!" So this is the famous Mitchie that changed Shane, I wonder if she's really as good as people say. "So you're the girl who changed our cousin. I'm Araminta or Mint. That's Aryah or Rye." I jerked my thumb at Aryah.

"You are Shane's cousins? He told me you two were sweet, kind, caring and , and you can call me Chi." Chi. Nice. "Tidy? These two? Ha!" Shane wandered into the cabin. "Minty, you're in cabin Groove. Get your stuff and go." What!

"Bye, Chi and Rye. Bye, Shaney." I fake sniffed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" My cabin appeared to be empty. I chose my bed and settled down. "What are you doing? This is my cabin!" Jason walked in, stopping in confusion when he saw me. "Shane told me, I was in this cabin. I hope my cousin hasn't played a trick on me." I replied. Jason's face paled. "Aryah's not here, right?" His voice trembled. "Mint, you left your phone in our cabin, silly wombat!" Aryah strolled in, my iphone in her hand. She froze, staring at Jason. He stared at her, neither liking seeing their ex. That's right, before he became famous; Jason dated my sister Aryah and broke her heart. Tamara Tyler, TJ Tyler's elder daughter, and him kissed. In full view of Aryah. Let's just say, Jason very nearly missed his chance to perform in final jam due to my fiercely overprotective cousin.

Aryah turned and ran, crying her eyes out. "Aryah! Aryah!" I called, running after her. She tripped and fell straight into the lake. I screamed out. A colourful blur sped past.


	2. Chapter 2

The blur, now identified as Jason, jumped into the lake and fished my sister out. A large crowd had gathered. "Okay, what's going on here? Aryah?" My dad forced his way through the crowd and helped Jason carry the now unconscious girl towards the nurse's office.

I was frozen. I just kept repeating my sister falling into the lake over and over again. I've been frightened of water and drowning since I was 12 and I fell off my dad's yacht. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and murmur in my ear "It's alright. She'll be fine. I know you're afraid. It's all good." Nate. How on earth did he know about my fear? I voiced that. The response was "Shane told me when I noticed you never go to the lake."

Later, I sat by Aryah's bedside waiting for her to wake up. Jason, Shane and Dad all sat there too. Just waiting. Jason had spoken to me earlier about him and Aryah. The conversation goes like this:

Jason: Araminta, I still really like, no, love Aryah. Does she hate me?

Me: I don't think so. She's like Shane, though. She'll blurt it out.

Jason: Huh?

Me: Shane has a habit of blurting things out, right? So does Aryah.

Jason: Now I get it.

Me: What exactly happened between you two?

Jason: She saw me "kissing" Tamara Tyler. She kissed me!

Me: I believe you. Mitchie told me about Tess. I'm guessing big sis is like little sis.

Anyway, I agreed to help Jason get Aryah back. Plan Get Aryah And Jason Together or Plan GAAJT is a go!

Aryah's eyes fluttered. "Rye? C'mon, wakey wakey now." I coaxed. She muttered "Whaa?". "Jason jumped in the lake and rescued you. He still loves you." I told her. At my mention of Jason, her eyes popped open and she sat bolt upright. "If he loves me, where is he?" She spat.

"He went to get some food for me, you and him." I replied. She nodded, looking happier. "I still love him." She whispered. A gasp came from the doorway. "You do?"


End file.
